


the only thing borrowed will be your heart

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Or rather attempted weddings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: Not satisfied with invading Insomnia, Niflheim decides that marrying Noctis off to one of their best (hired) warriors is the perfect way to rub their victory in the Lucii's face. Too bad they didn't take into account how furious said prince would be in their equation.Catching a bouquet is much more difficult when the "bride" can summon literal forces of nature, isn't it?





	the only thing borrowed will be your heart

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little fic about Noctis being done with everything and leaving his future husband in the dust on dragon's back. Inspired by Yuna and Seymour's wedding in FFX.
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/161397467994/well-life-with-nyx-and-noctis-is-never-boring-i)

Noctis was a vision in white and blue, his wedding suit fitting him like a second skin, sharp cut accentuating the width of his shoulders, the supple line of his spine. The subtle gold designs highlighted the blue of his eyes, the pale perfection of skin.

Noctis could not turn his eyes away from the other side of the Citadel’s roof, the location chosen by Niflheim to better showcase their power over the Lucian heir. Waiting him was who he would be forced to marry, another one of the Empire’s dogs that he had not bothered to think about even once.

Barely turning his head, he inspected the soldier holding onto his arm and leading him down the central alley, ostentatiously crafted out of flowers and artfully twisted metal. Titus Drautos, in full military regalia, was a giant next to his smaller form, eyes gazing straight ahead in the direction of Noctis’ future husband.

His grip was just tight to keep him still, but not enough to hurt, which the Prince, in spite of his scorn, could appreciate. It made it that much easier to slit his own hand on the spiked gauntlet.

Blood dripped down from his wound steadily, unnoticed as he was led to the altar, a few meters away from the roof’s edge.

* * *

“Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take on— ” The priest started droning. He did not pay him any attention, preferring instead to look at the man chosen for him, at the pale blue of his eyes, at the braids and tattoos that showed him to be a warrior. In another life, perhaps they could have been something, but Noctis refused to act as a puppet any longer.

No one expected it when he seemingly stumbled, catching himself on the man’s chest. Words of inquiry had barely left his mouth before he was pushed away, barreling into the man of faith and leaving the way clear to the railing bordering the balcony they were on.

Not hesitating a single instant, the prince jumped onto it, ignoring the screams echoing from behind and below, and focused his power.

The trail of blood he left behind glowed with his intent, the spell hidden in the invisible pattern gaining momentum.

“Bahamut!” Noctis screamed as he let himself fall, barely catching a glimpse of his fiancé’s incredulous eyes before he let gravity take hold of him.

Immediately, the sky darkened, storms clouds whirling in the previously blue expanse, only to reveal a giant figure, which swooped down to catch its falling summoner.

“Was this really the best solution, Summoner?” The dragon intoned, his deep voice bouncing off the walls of Noctis’ mind in its intensity.

“Shut up and fly!”

Seemingly resigned to his master’s stubbornness, the dragon only sighed and beat his wings that much harder, swords catching the light as he dove and turned in the air, evading the projectiles fired at them. On his back, Noctis clung to the spikes that adorned his head and mentally directed him up, aiming right at the spot where the Crystal’s power spread to form the Wall.

“Right there!”

“I do not think destroying the Wall will— “

“Iedolas took over the Wall’s upkeep, and it’s time we showed him the price of his power!” the prince screamed to make himself heard over the howling wind and the sounds of magitek machinery being deployed, “Come on, Bahamut!

“Your desire is my command.” If dragons could roll their eyes, he would have done so, a fact that Noctis did not miss. Marshalling his power in a stinging smack, he made his displeasure with his companion known, and pulled a thrumming sound of discontent from the flying summon.

“Don’t take that tone with me! If you had just killed them all like I told you to, we would have been fine!”

Back on the Citadel’s roof, Nyx could only look in mixed incredulousness, awe and amusement as his husband-to-be destroyed his own city’s protections and fled to Cleigne and the surrounding lands.

This marriage was turning out to be much more interesting than he had first thought.


End file.
